


It's Obvious Isn't It? || Ushiten

by Tea4Mee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Ushijima Wakatoshi, Funny, Happy, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sad, Top Tendou Satori, alot of things attempted, ushiten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea4Mee/pseuds/Tea4Mee
Summary: “It’s obvious isn’t it?” he looked down at the floor, his eyes following the tears that plummeted in front of him. “Is what obvious?” Ushijima looked down at the red headed power house. Tendou looked up at him, their eyes meeting their fates. “It’s obvious… I’m not good enough, isn’t it?”I stan Ushiten and always will, so I wanted to make a story. Also, there’s not enough Ushiten stories from what I’ve always searched. Hopefully this makes people want to create their own fanfics :)
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 171





	1. Introduction

Hello my fellow shippers! 

I honestly just created this because Ushiten is my ship 4 life bro. Anyway, I usually give warnings in the Intro of my stories, so prepare yourselves.

* This is at first in the beginning Shirajima?? if that's the ship name. But, it is Ushiten, don't worry.*

*There will be an edited cover to this book, I promise. I'm on a computer at the moment so it doesn't help seeing as I can't download my editing apps on it and- yeah*

*Explicit language, yes*

*Possible sexual content. Not even gonna put an age limit honestly, there will be a warning at the beginning of said chapters though*

*If this does occur, then I'm actually nostalgic to say that Tendou is a top, Ushijima is a bottom. This is for any sexual situation*

*Attempted rape?? Assault? Other stuff too, I'm not too sure yet*

That's all I have for now. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Strange Fever

The words had to be continuously conflicted. Yeah, to describe his life. No matter where he went, no matter what he did, Satori Tendou couldn't go on about his life peacefully. Oh no, that was never an opportunity. His appearance, childish but mysterious personality, weird behaviors, they all conflicted him at once. He didn't have a huge amount of confidence to push all the weight off of his chest either.

_"Monster!"_

That word stuck with Tendou, no matter how many years it had been since it was used as a nickname for him. He always took it to heart, and no one could tell him not to. Except Ushijima Wakatoshi. His best friend. His _soulmate_ , in Ushijima's words.

"So we're like soulmates?" Ushijima asked. They were at Tendou's house, just relaxing after a rather difficult day of practice.

"Toshi, that's not how it works. You have to actually like the person and start a relationship." Tendou explained. Ushijima's expression was still neutral.

"But I do like you." A bit of blush tinted Tendou's cheeks. "I'm flattered, but I don't think-" "Do you want to start a relationship with me?" Ushijima surprisingly asked, putting a hand on his hip. Tendou's eyes widened. "Wait you're serious?!" Ushijima nodded.

Tendou fumbled with his fingers. " _Oh god what do I do? I don't know if he's actually being serious or not! **And** he's already taken!" _He took a deep breath and played out the situation as calmly as he could."Toshi, go to sleep, you're tired and your affection is scaring me." he pointed to the bed in front of him. Ushijima raised an eyebrow. "But I'm not tired." Tendou scowled, feeling embarrassed. "Oh well just go to sleep!"

That was two years ago. That's how the torture slowed down. That's how the pain seethed into his brain making him quake each night. That's also how he knew: all hell had broken loose.

He had feelings for his dearest friend. Player number one of Shiratorizawa. That guy. But to his disappointment, Ushijima was indeed, taken. Taken by Shirabu. Tendou stood jealous of their love everyday since then. Every. Single. Day. He slowly broke himself into pieces at night, letting out all of his emotions in his bedroom. It made him feel better each day, yes, but he couldn't find an exact way to cope. The painful truth was that the couple had no clue what type of pain Tendou was feeling. They didn't know he was hurt at all. He hid his emotions as much as he could. And he usually succeeded.

No one knew of his feelings-- except Karasuno's third year, Asahi. After the infamous Shiratorizawa vs Karasuno match, he attempted to befriend Asahi, feeling he was the only one from a different team he'd be able to interact with, which was surprisingly a success. They would talk every so often, about feelings, random thoughts, and their days to each other. They would usually sit at a park, or near a river, or any calm place they could talk. Which is what he'd done earlier that day.

When he got home, he made a little bowl of macaroni, ate, and went to sleep.

. . . . . 

Tendou woke up with a massive headache the next day, not feeling like himself. Before leaving his house to go to school, he took a good, long stare in the mirror. His face was different from when he was younger, that's for sure. He left his house after realizing he was stuck thinking about his best friend, Ushijima, and that he'd be late if he didn't leave already.

At school, things weren't going so great for Mr. Satori. He continuously spaced out in classes, and as his friends would talk to him. Ushijima wasn't very fond of it. He felt something was concerning his friend, and like any friend might do, he asked, when they were at lunch.

"Tendou. Is everything alright?" he looked at his friend, who had been poking at his food for the last 5 minutes. Tendou looked up at his friend, whose face was full of neutral concern.

Tendou waved his hands. "No, no, everything's fine Toshi! I'm just not feeling very well today." he tried to reassure, but even Ushijima knew something was wrong. He could see it in his eyes. "You should go to the nurse if you're not feeling well." Ushijima said, taking a sip of his water. Tendou sighed, soon smiling. "Only if the most talented person in the world will take me..!" Tendou said dramatically. "The most talented person in the world isn't here though." Ushijima stated. Tendou sighed. "I meant you Toshi. C'mon." He got up, signalling for Ushijima to follow. "Sure, but I'm not the most talented person in the world. Far from it actually." Tendou groaned, leaving Ushijima more confused than he was.

. . . .

At the nurse's office, Tendou laid on a bed, making himself comfortable. Ushijima was sitting in a chair next to him. "I told you you can go to class, you don't have to stay and wait." Tendou said, putting a hand on Ushijima's knee. "I wanted to stay. It concerned me." he replied, looking down at the red head. Tendou sniffed. "You're such a good friend Toshi!" he wiped away his fake tears. Ushijima then replied "There's no need to cry. That's what some friends do." which made Tendou laugh.

"Okay, sorry it took so long. What can I help you two gentlemen with?" the nurse stepped out of her office and stood in front of the two. "My friend is feeling sick. He needs assistance." Ushijima said, which made Tendou sigh. "It's not that serious. I just haven't been myself, 'have a headache. I also feel a bit light headed." Tendou replied, as she nodded. She went to a cabinet, grabbing a thermometer. She walked back over, pulling a seat with her.

"So, what's got you down lately?" she asked as she signaled for him to open his mouth. "Love." he said before complying, soon closing his mouth after the thermometer was inserted. She hummed. "You can say that again." they shared a laugh, as Ushijima stayed quiet, still concerned for his friend. Tendou had noticed too.

"C'mon, lighten up Wakatoshi! I'm fine! I'm not dead, am I?" he smiled, as the nurse chuckled. "I suppose that is true... alright then." Ushijima smiled slightly as Tendou's grin became even wider, if that was possible. "God why are you so pure Wakatoshi?!" his voice squeaked towards the end of his question, alarming the nurse accidentally. "Whoops. Sorry." he said as she removed the thermometer. She shook her head. "No, it's fine. He's special to you, I can tell- oh.." her expression dropped a bit, as she looked at the thermometer. "Hmm... 101.6.. but you don't feel hot. Not super warm, anyway." 

Ushijima sighed, looking at his friend. "Toshi, I'm okay. Don't worry about me. Please." Tendou said, grabbing hold of his hand and squeezing it. Ushijima squeezed back tightly, nodding. "Don't worry dear, he'll be okay. He will need to go home though." she said sympathetically as he nodded. "Well.." Ushijima looked down at the red haired boy. "If you want.. you can come over and take care of me after school.." Tendou fumbled with his fingers as a small, evident blush tinted his cheeks. "Sure. I don't see a problem with that." said Ushijima. Tendou smiled, which was contagious, as the nurse and Ushijima smiled too.

. . .

After school, Ushijima walked to his house quickly. He went to his room and changed his clothes, bringing a pair of school clothes as well. He walked into his kitchen and picked out a couple snacks he knew Tendou liked, and was on his way to the other's house, phone in hand. 

Hi. If there were any mistakes, I'm sorry. There were so many red lines under Tendou & Ushijima's names that I couldn't tell what was right anymore. But anyway, I hope this was okay for a first chapter thing. I hope you enjoy this story's future continuation!! 

Have a great night or day!! :)


	3. Night For Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) I'm not sure how many people will know, but the italics are usually Tendou's thoughts. I didn't feel like going through the world of more open and closed quotation marks.

It had been 4 hours since Tendou left school, and he was still laying on his couch, not bothering to pay attention to a movie he put on. He was swiping through the messages of him and Mr. Wakatoshi, almost drooling at the thought of soon being in his crush’s hopefully loving arms. He shook his head trying to clear his mind of the more vulgar thoughts.

_ Bad Satori, bad. He already has a boyfriend, and it’s not you. Get over yourself. _ He thought to himself, sighing. 

What would it be like to date Ushijima? Was he the romantic type? Sexual type? Anything actually involving true loving and caring feelings for one another? He tried to think less of it when he looked at the front door.

Was he not coming? No, that’s impossible. He would’ve already texted and apologized saying he couldn’t make it. He wouldn’t silently stand him up..right?

Before horrid scenarios could corrupt his mind further, he heard three knocks on the door.  _ Ushijima.. _ He already knew who was behind the door. Ushijima always knocked three times. If he didn’t get an answer after ten seconds, he’d knock five times. Tendou had no clue what he was in for after fifthteen seconds.

He got up and walked to the door slowly before the pattern of more knocking could be heard. His head was hurting, so it didn’t help that he was standing. Opening the door, he saw his best friend, who for some reason looked hot as  _ hell _ in his choice of black shorts. Oh who was he kidding? He found Ushijima hot all the time. 

“Well lookie here, it’s miracle boy! Here to make a miracle happen!” he smiled. Ushijima nodded, a small smile presented on his lips. “Good to see you too, Tendou.” he walked in, removing his shoes. Tendou locked the door behind him, walking back to the couch and sitting down.

“Are your parents home?” Ushijima asked. 

Tendou shook his head. 

“They’re both at work, so the place is ours again.” the other hummed in response, sitting down next to Tendou. “I brought some things for you before I left. I also decided I’d stay the night to make sure you’re okay. Is that alright with you?” he asked, his expression neutral. Tendou smiled. “Of course it is Toshi! You can stay whenever you like, there might be days you can’t, but other than that you’re always welcome!” Ushijima nodded.

The left handed boy gave some things from his bag to Tendou, like food, blankets, and other things. “Could you make the ramen? I haven’t eaten in a while.” Tendou asked. “Sure.” the other got up and made his way to the kitchen. “Please tell me you brought yourself some ramen this time and not just for me!!” Tendou yelled from the couch. “I did. And why are you yelling? I’m right over here.” he looked over the couch to see Ushijima staring at him. 

“Oh.” 

. . .

After the ramen was made, the two were on the couch eating, Ushijima sitting, and Tendou laying with his legs on Ushijima’s lap. They were watching a sappy love movie like usual. Tendou’s phone rang. Ushijima handed it to him, to which he thanked him and looked at his screen. 

“It’s Shirabu. But why?” he asked himself as he answered.

. .

“Hey Satori. You feeling any better?” Shirabu asked. The hell? He texted more than he called, so it was obvious there was something he wanted to say. “A little, yeah. Is everything okay?” he asked, looking at Ushijima, who was still focusing on the movie. “Yeah.. everything is okay. I was uh…”

_ Come on, spit it out already! _

“I was just wondering, have you seen Ushijima?”

_ Bingo. _

“Oh yeah, I have. He’s right next to me. He decided to come over. He wanted to tend to my needs since I’m sick.” he replied, not sounding amused. Ushijima looked over at him. “Oh. Should’ve seen that one coming..” Tendou raised an eyebrow. “Whatever was  _ that _ supposed to mean?” he asked. Ushijima furrowed his eyebrows questioningly. He could hear a little bit of the conversation, including the person over the phone. Wait..

Who was on the phone?

“Well uh.. You guys are always so close and.. you seem closer than I am with him, even though  _ I’m _ the one dating him..”

_ Just as expected, he’s suddenly jealous. Way to kill the mood, Mr. Kenjirō. _

Tendou sighed. “Listen, I’ve told you before, I’m not after your man. We’re best friends.. nothing more.”

The more he said it, the more he started to believe it.

“I know, I know.. I just get jealous okay? But anyways I gotta go, Semi wants me to pick out something with him.” he said. Tendou nodded. “Alright, see you soon. Bye.” and with that, he hung up and sighed.

“I assume it’s none of my business, but who was that on the phone?” Ushijima asked. Tendou looked over at him. “Oh, it was Shirabu.. he was wondering where you were.” he replied. Ushijima raised an eyebrow. “I already told him I was going to your house after school.” Tendou smirked. “Is that so? Guess he forgot.”

_ What’re you talking about? It’s classic Shirabu, he already knew where Toshi was. What did he expect? Were we going to just rip off our clothes and get to the good stuff? Perhaps it was a check to see if his boyfriend was actually loyal? _

“Wouldn’t doubt that..” he murmured. “What was that?” Ushijima asked. Tendou shook his head. “Oh nothing Toshi. Just thinking to myself. Must’ve said something out loud.” he nodded. “Ooo Toshi look! I think this is the best part~!” he sang as he pointed at the TV.

. . .

“I’m made fun of for being left-handed very often.”

“I’m made fun of for my weird and annoying personality.”

It was around nighttime now. The two boys were on the floor, heads next to each other. There wasn’t really an explanation for their arrival to the floor, they kinda just ended up there. “Your personality isn’t annoying. It has its weird moments, yes.. But you’re not annoying.” Ushijima claimed, staring up at the ceiling. Tendou looked up too. “Thank you Toshi. And your lefty abilities are awesome!! Any boring person has a right hand like me, but you’re special! In a good way!!” Tendou beamed like the sun, making Ushijima smile.

“Thank you.”

Tendou squealed in his head as he closed his eyes. His fever had gone down a lot, he nearly wasn't sick at all. “Maybe my fever was one of those 24-hour things. What do you think, Toshi?” he asked, looking over at his best friend. “I suppose that’s accurate.. are you sure you’re okay?” he looked back at the red head.

“I’m fine Wakatoshi! But wait!” he stood up and closed his eyes, putting his hand on his head as if he was in a dramatic play. “If only the miracle boy himself was nice enough to carry me to my soft, comfortable, and shareable for two bed! Oh what I would do to-gah!” he was interrupted by Ushijima picking him up bridal style and walking to his bedroom. “You can always just ask me to carry you to your room.” Tendou looked up at him, to see his cheeks tinted red.

_ He’s so adorable it just isn’t fair! _


	4. Don't Leave Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atm ao3 sux ass and wont let my italics and bold letters i worked VERY hard with appear so, guess we have to deal with this for now. Later :[

No One's POV

The next morning, Tendou was the first to wake up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Another day of hell. At least I feel better. What about you T-" he paused. He looked next to him, to see his friend still asleep. 

He's usually awake before me. That's odd. 

Tendou sighed. He looked at his best friend, and became totally lost in his calming nature. The way his breathing pattern was so smooth, his messy hair, his frowning facial expression-- wait.. He leaned in closer to look at his face. There were tears staining his cheeks. Tendou frowned. 

Is he having a nightmare? Is he okay? Should I wake him up?

"You can't- leave.. please.." Tendou tilted his head. I forgot he sleep talks during nightmares.. 

Yes, he sleep talked. Not a lot though. He tried his best not to. But of course, he was asleep, so he couldn't control it. Tendou sighed, running a hand through his hair. He then put a hand on Ushijima's cheek, rubbing his thumb over it. 

He's probably thinking about his dad.. poor buddy. It'll be okay Toshi. Ushijima smiled slightly through his sleep.

He decided to let him wake up in a little, but he had to get ready for school. He went off to the bathroom, leaving Ushijima to sleep a little longer. The left handed boy squeezed the pillow a little closer to him.

"..Please Tendou.. don't leave.. me.."

On the walk to school..

Tendou was conflicted between whether or not he wanted to mention the state he saw his best friend in. He felt Ushijima would deny it, and they might even argue. But on the other hand, he was worried about his friend. 

Unfortunately, he didn't hear Ushijima before he left the room.

He looked over at Ushijima, who was staring ahead. "So uh..Toshi." Ushijima hummed. "Are you doing okay? You were.. you were crying in your sleep.." He confessed, hoping nothing would go wrong. Ushijima's eyes widened a bit, which Tendou didn't notice. Ushijima was quiet for a little, thinking of an excuse.

***  
Bold/italics: flashback or nightmare, in this case, nightmare

"I don't mean anything to you, do I? I'm your second choice? For everything?!"

"Tendou, that's not true-"

"It isn't?! You picked Shirabu over me?! Your best friend for God's sake! You were the first person I entroduced to my parents! The first person I became friends with! My- my.. you know what? It doesn't matter. I'm leaving."

Tendou walked towards the light at the dim hallway.

"Wait, Tendou please! You can't leave, please! I'm sorry I've treated you poorly, please just forgive me!"

Tendou turned around, and chuckled.

"Even when you're close to losing a friend.. you're still a formal bastard. Goodbye, my precious miracle boy." Tendou walked further until Ushijima couldn't reach him anymore. The boy fell to his knees and sulked.

"..Please Tendou.. don't leave.. me.."  
***

"If you don't mind, I wouldn't like to talk any further on this topic," He answered. Tendou nodded and shook his hands. "Oh no, it's fine Toshi! If you're not comfortable with it, then I won't talk about it." He sighed. "...But, if you must know... it was about y- my father leaving.." He saved himself before he said what was on the tip of his tongue--honesty. 

"Oh.. Yeah, I kinda assumed that.." Ushijima internally sighed of relief. He didn't realize he had been holding his breath a bit. He suddenly felt someone grip onto his arm, quite tightly. 

"It'll be okay Toshi. I know you miss your dad..but I'll always be here to cheer you up about him. Because that's not just what best friends do. It's what I do." Tendou spoke, hugging his friend. Ushijima blushed a bit. "Thank you Tendou..really." He oddly patted his friend's head, something he did quite often. 

"Nah it's fine buddy! Now come on! We'll be late if we walk at Semi's pace any longer!" 

. . .

"So..you two were pretty close when coming into the school," Shirabu stated, as they were sitting at lunch. He intertwined his hands, and glared. "Care to explain why?"

Why does he have to be so damn jealous?

"Well ya see-" Tendou stopped as Ushijima interrupted him. "Tendou was comforting me on our walk to school. I had a nightmare about my father leaving and I was upset. He was concerned, and he tried to cheer me up by hugging me." He explained, all to Tendou's surprise.

I thought he didn't want to talk about it..did he do that..for me?

The look on Shirabu's face told it all. He frowned, facepalming. He apologized for his jealousy, even though felt he had a right to be. "Dammit, sorry I interrogated you guys. You doing okay now babe?"

You doing okay now babe? Ugh, makes me sick. 

"It's okay, and yes, I'm doing okay. Thank you for asking." Shirabu nodded. The two 'flirted' for a while before Tendou became tired of hearing it and left the cafeteria. It really only was Shirabu, while Ushijima was eating. A little after Tendou left, they realized he was gone. 

"Hey, do you know where Satori went?" Shirabu asked, as the other looked around. No sight of him. "He left me..." Ushijima mumbled to himself. Shirabu didn't quite hear him. "What was that Ushibear? I didn't hear you." Ushijima grunted, then shook his head. "It was nothing, just thinking about where he could be.." Shirabu shrugged, and they left the cafeteria for their next class.

When Ushijima showed up late to his class, in search for Tendou, he was somewhat relieved and pissed to see Tendou sitting in his seat. The teacher wasn't quite happy about him being late, but it was his first time in a while, so he let Ushijima off. Ushijima walked over to his seat, to which Tendou smiled at him. He glared and sat down.

For the rest of the class, he ignored Tendou. He ignored his name being called, he ignored little paper airplanes flying onto his desk, to which he did put them in his bag to read later. He usually never ignored Tendou like that, nor did he try to. But he intentionally ignored him, which made Tendou's heart break. 

Oh no he's angry at me?! What did I do?! Oh god he doesn't hate me right?! Right?!

. . .

When school was over, Ushijima decided to walk home by himself. Fortunately for him, his plans were stopped, to which he was actually happy about. 

"Toshiii come on! What did I do?! I can make it up to you! I'll-I'll be better at practice tomorrow! I won't stop pratcing until you say so! I-" Ushijima chuckled. "It's fine Tendou, really. I was angry that you left lunch and didn't tell me where you were going. I went searching for you before class, but I was late anyway. When I saw you sitting, I became frustrated."

Tendou laughed, feeling a burden lifted from his chest. "Oh thank God! But you can't fucking do that to me Ushijima, I almost had a damn heart attack! I thought you hated me!" Ushijima felt slightly crushed that he hurt Tendou that badly. Flashbacks of his nightmare appeared in his head, but he ignored them. 

"I could never hate you."

Tendou smiled. "Thanks buddy. I hope you're down for another sleepover~!" He sang as he skipped in front of Ushijima, leading them to his house. Ushijima smiled..but then after a little he frowned. He asked a question in his head.

"I could never hate you...but could you ever hate me?"


	5. Get Real With Yourself

No One's POV 

On their walk home from what is considered hell, Ushijima and Tendou are forced to unfortunately have Shirabu and Semi tag along. The two begged them, even while they were walking. Ushijima finally convinced Tendou with one simple word.

"Please?"

Dammit, he couldn't say no to his miracle boy, even if he wanted to. His heart wouldn't allow it. At least, not yet. He allowed them to stay over, even attend the sleepover he had planned for just him and Ushijima. 

They continued walking, Shirabu with his arms around Ushijima's arm, exactly like Tendou had did that morning. Tendou almost vomited, so he walked in front of the couple with Semi. 

"Trust me, I didn't want to come in the first place. I was supposed to hang out with Kagurei but I had to cancel for this." 

(I made Kagurei up as a girl Semi was gonna hang with)

Tendou perked up at this. "Why'd ya cancel on her?" He asked a bit loudly. Semi shushed him, and he smirked. "Oh~ someone's hiding a secret! Do tell~" Tendou pushed until Semi finally confessed. "Don't get angry when I tell you, okay?" Tendou frowned.

"Oh I won't Semi! Now tell me!" He replied, crossing his arms. Semi nodded and sighed. "It was Shirabu. He wanted to make sure you and Wakatoshi weren't closer than they were. He begged me to come along too.." 

Tendou stopped dead in his tracks. He looked down at the ground. Ushijima and Shirabu both sprinted up to them. Shirabu slightly scoffed. "Hey idiot why'd you stop-" Semi's eyes widened. "No no no please don't cry Tendou! I-I didn't mean to-" Tendou looked back up, tears welling up in his eyes. "Whaaat? What're you talking about Semi? I'm fine! I yawned that's all!" He smiled, though it was obvious he wasn't okay.

I said I wouldn't get angry..but I do feel more sad than anything..

"Eita." Semi almost shit bricks when he heard Ushijima call his named in the most irritated tone he ever possessed. "Y-yes captain?" He stood up straight, looking into Ushijima's eyes. Ushijima looked away for a moment, walked over to Tendou, and hugged him. Then, they made eye contact again. "What did you do?" 

Tendou's eyes widened at the sudden contact. His face blushed a shade of red darker than his own hair. He smiled in the other's chest, the feeling so warm and comforting. 

Semi tried to explain on their walk to Tendou's house that he just told him about the fact that they might not go to the same college. For his luck, Ushijima had believed him. There was no convincing Shirabu though, as he was jealous Tendou had been hugged by his boyfriend like that.

. . .

When the four made it to Tendou's home, they set down their bags and got comfortable. Tendou still attempted to enjoy the time with Ushijima he was having, even though Shirabu and Semi were there. Tendou laid over Ushijima's lap, saying sweet little nothing's to him. Of course, this was all to spite Shirabu's presence. But it did feel great to see him squirm in irritation. 

Ushijima suggested making a pork cutlet bowl, since he could feel there was tension. Tendou offered to help, and the two got to work in the kitchen. Semi and Shirabu were on the couch, looking at the TV in silence. That is, until Shirabu snapped.

"What is up with Wakatoshi? He's just letting Tendou do whatever! He gets to lay on him, say things Wakatoshi should be saying to me, he gets hugs from the guy too! I don't even get hugs like that from Wakatoshi!" He somewhat whispered his concerns to Semi, who sighed.

"Dude...It was one hug. It's not that serious."

"One hug?! Do you know how many times they might've hugged when we weren't around? When I wasn't around?!" Semi rolled his eyes. "Why do I like you?" Semi asked himself in his head.

It was true. He felt feelings for Shirabu. And a bit of feelings for Goshiki. But, he couldn't admit he wasn't straight. He just hung around girls a lot to make it seem like he was. It worked around everyone, everyone except Tendou, Ushijima, and Shirabu. Shirabu knew he was gay, and only knew he like Goshiki. Tendou and Ushijima could honestly just tell by how he interacted with girls that flirted with him.

Either way, he believed he'd never have Shirabu for as long as he lived, so he stuck to listening to the boy's complaints about his relationship. It was torturous, but anyone will listen to their crush ranting about someone other than them in their love life..right?

. . . 

As the four ate and watched movies, Shirabu and Tendou switched seats, because Shirabu claimed to 'not be able to see that well.' They thanked Ushijima and Tendou for the food and decided to play some games after they were done.

"Never have I ever played a prank on my teacher that got him/her angry." Tendou put down a finger, as well as Semi. "What did you guys do?" Ushijima asked. "Did the old 'there's something in my water bottle' shebang. She gave us detention afterwards." Tendou laughed. Shirabu shook his head. 

"Never have I ever had a crush on my friend's boyfriend/girlfriend."

The room went silent. Tendou put down a finger and smiled. "It wasn't your precious boyfriend mister grumpy pants. I have other friends ya know?" Shirabu glared. 

"Still, that's wrong." 

"I didn't make a move on them."

"You shouldn't have feelings for them while they're in a relationship. You need to try and get rid-"

"You can't help who you love, I thought you of all people understood that."

"Guys stop arguing." -Semi

"Tell that to the one that isn't even in a relationship and thinks he knows more than me."

"Tell that to the one who thinks I'm trying to take his "Ushibear" away from him."

"It's obvious that you are-"

"Enough. You were told to stop arguing, and as the captain, I demand you apologize to each other for being so immature." Ushijima interrupted. He glared at both of the anger filled teens.

"You're right Toshi." Tendou put his hands in the air in defeat. "That was very immature of me." He looked at Shirabu and glared smugly. "I'm sorry, Shirabu." He emphasized. Shirabu refused to reply, so they decided it was time for bed anyway. They chose sleeping spots, to which Shirabu still complained that he wasn't next to Ushijima. 

"Jeez. I let you come into my house, I even allow you to accuse me of being an unloyal friend. And you're still ungrateful? Sheesh Kenjirō. It's almost like I don't know you..!" The boy 'joked', as Shirabu sighed and turned away to go to sleep. 

Harshh! I was only kidding, sheesh!

The red head wasn't tired, so he got up and took a trip to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and sat on his counter. He had a view of the moon from the kitchen window, so he looked at it, thinking to himself. The calming nature of sounds he could hear outside made his face blush. The atmosphere reminded him much of...

Ushijima..

If only he was Tendou's, the boy would get sleep better at night. If only Ushijima liked him, he wouldn't have to be self-conscious. 

If only..those dreams were reality..

Get real with yourself Satori...he doesn't like you like that..


End file.
